Understanding
by Vala101
Summary: Daniel is finally beginning to understand Jack
1. Chapter 1

"Why does he have to be such a jerk!" Daniel stormed through the hallways, his blue eyes blazing.

When he got his hands on the Colonel there would be nothing left. He huffed in irritation and moved to yank the damn door off its hinges. Only for his hand to freeze, inches from the door knob. He could hear soft whispering from the other side and thought he might have the wrong room. After all his glasses were lost somewhere off world-it was a possibility. Daniel glanced towards sign even with his blurry vision, he could make out the name on the door. Colonel O'Neill's office!

Daniel scowled. As if Jack was upset, yeah right. The man was a prick in every sense of the word. On there latest mission all he'd done is bark out orders.

He leaned against the metal door listening. What could the Colonel have to look so upset about? Jack was very powerful and respected military man. So despite knowing it was wrong, his curiosity won out.

"I'm sorry Charlie!" Jack lowered his voice and he strained to hear him. "I'm so sorry I forgot your birthday. You'd be turning thirteen today and I'd be taking you to a hockey game. But that's never gonna happen...because of me."

Daniel felt his eyes soften. _Omg that's horrible, how can he think that?_

He glanced through the partially opened door and could just make out Jacks form slumped in his chair. The man was holding a framed photograph in his hand.

For the first time he didn't see Jack as someone, who was out to make his life a living hell. He saw the Jack O'Neill that very few even knew existed. The Colonel who had seen to much bloodshed in his life time. The grieving father, who's child had died way before his time. Daniel felt his anger dissolve and be replaced by...understanding.

Before Daniel could stop himself he whispered. "Its not your fault!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Its not your fault" he heard, a soft voice whisper.

Jack looked up from the photo and for the first time realized he wasn't alone. Daniel stood silently a few feet away, his expression one of sorrow. Anger flared to life and coursed through his body like adrenaline. "What the HELL do you know!"

Daniel stepped back as the raw pain and rage in Jack's eyes hit him full force. "I'm just trying to help" he answered, somewhat unsteadily.

"Well don't" Jack snapped harshly.

All thoughts of restraining his anger...flew out the window. Jack couldn't take it anymore it was Charlie's birthday today and he wouldn't even be around to celebrate it. Now his archaeologist was acting all remorseful! Like he understood anything that was going on.

Daniel hadn't been there...he didn't realize it was Jacks fault. That his stupid decision to not secure his gun, had led to his sons death. He hadn't seen Charlie lying in pool of his own blood. He hadn't rushed him to the hospital...only for it to be to late.

"It was my fault!" Jack muttered to himself.

Daniel stared back with his own pain filled gaze, as if contemplating his next words. "Whether you believe me or not...I know what your going through. I lost my parents too." He closed her eyes, as if the very memory caused him pain. "They were at the New York Museum, trying to set up a new Egyptian exhibit."

His face twisted at the irony of it all. "It still haunts me because of what, I told my father before we got there. I yelled at him, 'I hate you guys, you care about nothing but work.' He was so angry with me...he never saw the coverstone coming at him, not until it was too late. To this day I don't know why it fell and at times I wish I'd died with them."

Jack remained stubbornly silent...but the archaeologist knew he was getting through to him. _'He was so close to breaking down his barriers , he couldn't give up now.'_

"I know you wish it would have been you who died and not Charlie." Daniel eyed his friend/crush knowingly. "That you spend hours wondering 'if only you'd done something different, maybe he'd still be alive.' You cant think like that Jack because in the end...is that really living?" He continued his voice wavering with emotion, with the passion to help. "Even more...is that what Charlie would want?"

Jack glanced over guilt in eyes, "will the pain ever go away?"

"The pain will lessen considerably...but ultimately it'll never go away."

"How do I go on without him?" his tone was resigned.

"You grieve."

Jack stared at the smiling child in the picture and felt his eyes water. He bowed his head and for the first time since Charlie's death...he cried.

Determined to comfort his friend...Daniel placed a hand on his shoulder. In response to the small act of kindness, the older man moved closer. He hugged him tightly. Partially to deter the tremors that shook his body. The other offering him comfort, even if it was just enough to let him know he wasn't alone

A small sniffle caught Daniel's attention and he looked up. Sam and Teal'c were watching from the doorway. From the sheer amount tears in Sam's eyes, he figured they'd heard every word. Ignoring his peeping team mates, he turned back to his friend. _'Grieve Jack!' _Daniel felt a single tear slid down his own cheek. _'Its the only way you'll move on.'_


End file.
